Talking Walls
by BstfrendJem17
Summary: Sakura is a rich gal, famous model, heratthrob. Every guy is attracted w her including the popular Syaoran. Eriol made a bet w Syaoran but he eventually fell in love w Sakura. R&R!


AN: Hello nice people! It's me again! Jem...I'm kinda stupid coz my niece accidentally deleted my first fic! Sorry!!! And as you can see, I changed the title... Well...I'll just repeat it...again...By the way I revised/changed some of the parts here so... please R&R!!!

Chapter 1

How it all started...

A 14 year old Sakura is sitting by her window thinking...then a tear dropped...then another...then another...but why?

It's been a week since the announcement has been announced, she remembered every detail of that night were her father told her a happy and sad news.

_**Flashback **_

Sakura slowly entered her house making no noise or any sound. It's already late in the evening; she attended Tomoyo's awesome party. They didn't notice that time so she got carried away because of all the fun. She caught sight of her brother Touya sitting on the couch watching something.

Sakura thought that Touya didn't notice her. She made a step on the stairs but..."Hold it!" Touya shouted. Busted!!' thought Sakura. She went down and faced her brother.

"Dad wants to talk to you" Touya suddenly said and went back on watching television. Sakura saw her father making a cup of tea and she also saw a chocolate cake. Sure she ate a bunch of cakes but Sakura loves sweets! (AN: uh I don't know if that's true but I think I just made that up)

"Dad, I'm sorry I got home late its just that we got carried away! The party was awe—"Sakura began but her father cut her. "Don't worry this isn't about you being late, but please, call us if you're going to be late so that we wouldn't have to worry" Sakura nodded then smiled and Fujitaka already knew that face. She wanted some cake.

Fujitaka smiled and Sakura got a plate and got some cake and ate. (AN: Whoa! I didn't know I can do a rhyme!)

Fujitaka sat down beside Sakura and something made Sakura feel like something bad or good is gonna happen but she continued to eat her cake as if she didn't notice anything.

"Sakura...I got promoted..." Fujitaka said. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock! She was happy that her father got promoted! But Fujitaka wasn't finished. "And we've got to move to France" Sakura was speechless...

"Are you serious dad?" Sakura's voice was shaking. "Sorry Sakura I can't object to their order. But don't worry we'll be back here." Fujitaka said trying to comfort his daughter. "Don't worry Dad. It's okay if we move. After all who am I to object?" and with that she slowly went to her room.

------------------**_End of Flashback_**

After a bit of crying, she finally settled. She took her bag and went down to that van. There she saw Yukito and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was crying her eyes out, so Sakura put down her bag and went to her best friend to comfort her. Yukito meanwhile went to Touya for a friendly hug.

-------------------**AIRPORT!**

Tomoyo was very quiet at the airport and finally, the plane that Sakura's gonna be riding is calling them. She really is gonna go. Tomoyo's mom was also there.

"Good Luck there, Fujitaka, Sakura, Touya. Don't get into any bad trouble okay?" Tomoyo's mom said to the threesome.

They all nodded and waved their last goodbyes to the people they cherished in Japan. And the plane was off...it was going...going...gone.

----------------------**AFTER 3 WHOLE YEARS!!!**

Tomoyo and Sakura missed each other so much. Tomoyo got the news that Sakura's father is been made a manager at the famous museum of France due to the hard work Fujitaka's been always giving. He also had a million restaurants around America and France and some parts of the world.

Touya meanwhile already graduated college and was quickly offered a job as a business manager at a trade center at Paris. He also owns some computer shops around the world!

And Sakura was super duper lucky! When Sakura's 15 years old, Fujitaka took her to the museum he's working at and at the same time, a famous designer with a magazine editor was visiting the museum. They were attracted to Sakura so they got her as a cover girl of a magazine in France! She also experienced to attend a talk show in France! Because of her charming beauty she got to be a model in 5 different magazines!

Tomoyo said to Sakura that she will persuade her mom to make Sakura as a model in their magazine also! But because of these tight schedules of photo shooting, Tomoyo and Sakura only had time to call each other with their cell phones. But they still rarely talk.

After 3 years of only talking on the phone, Sakura's finally 17 years old and she's finally coming home! But the sad part is, Fujitaka and Touya isn't coming with, because of business and stuff.

--------------------**AIRPORT!!!**

Sakura caught sight of Tomoyo sitting on the bench patiently waiting for Sakura but excitement was seen on Tomoyo's eyes. Sakura approached her best friend, and surprised her by tapping her on the back. Tomoyo jumped then turned.

"_Bonjour!_ Tomoyo! I missed yah so much!" Sakura said with a bit of French accent. "Whoa?! Look at you Sakura! You look terrific!" Tomoyo said with so much excitement. Sakura was wearing a pink tube top with a glittered rose in the middle of it. She was also wearing a pedal pusher and sneakers with some parts of it colored with pink. And her hair was in a tight bun but it wasn't completely a bun it was kind of a designed tight bun thingy.

"Sakura! You've got such a great fashion sense!" Tomoyo complimented. Sakura just smiled a sweet smile. Tomoyo invited Sakura to rest for awhile coz she thought that Sakura had a jetlag, but Sakura shook her head then said, "Tomoyo, I'm back at my hometown and I'm not really in the mood in facing my bed and sleep soundlessly.

They went downtown to browse on some things. Tomoyo invited Sakura to go to her most favorite store..."Daidouji's Fashion Clothes"...Sakura now knew why that was her favorite shop. It was her own store. But when she was about to enter she noticed that her bracelet was missing.

"Oh shoot! I lost my bracelet!" Sakura suddenly said. "I help you look for it." Tomoyo announced. But a person peeked out of the store and called Tomoyo. They said that there was tiny problem so Tomoyo had no choice but to go. So Sakura went to look for her bracelet by herself.

She reached a grassy land that they went earlier. She bent down on her knees and looked for her beloved bracelet.

As she was looking she saw a pair of shoes. She looked up to see a young man that seemed not older than eighteen. Sakura sat on an Indian seat for a sec and stood up. Then she looked at the stranger. "Excuse me but I'm trying to find a bracelet, did you happen to find something?" Sakura asked the stranger.

"Sorry I didn't, but I'll be glad to help you find it." He said and bent down also. Sakura smiled then said, "Thanks" bending down also.

She's cute!' thought the stranger as he was taking glances of her looking for her bracelet. Then he suddenly caught something and when he looked down he saw a bracelet which had cherry blossoms in it. "Hey, is this it?" he asked, "Yeah! Thanks again!" Sakura answered getting it from his hands.

"By the way! My name is Syaoran Li." Holding up his hand and Sakura shook it. "Nice to meet yah, mine is Sakura Kinomoto." And Sakura said that she needed to go to Tomoyo's store and she waved goodbye to him.

----------------**Syaoran's POV**

She's _hot! _I wonder who this girl is. Maybe she's new here and everything. Wait! If she's new here then that means...my bet with Eriol!! I just remembered that Eriol made a bet with me last month! He knew that she was coming! Damn that stupid idiot! Good thing that she's pretty. Okay...but I'll only have to do "it" if she goes to my school. I'm gonna kill Eriol!! But the confusing part is...I think I've heard her name before...maybe I got it from Daidouji...no not her...I think I saw her picture once...but where?...I'm confusing myself! Well better go to Eriol's and crush him!

------------------**Normal POV**

After Tomoyo bought Sakura a bunch of pretty stuff. Tomoyo offered Sakura to sleep at her place but Sakura simply shook her head. "I gotta be independent now so I have to live in my hotel but I only booked it for a week so I gotta look for a proper apartment." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay, I'll help you tomorrow, well good night and be careful!" said cheerful Tomoyo and then she got into her car and sped off. (AN: Tomoyo isn't the one driving, she still needs her license.)

Sakura rode a taxi to her hotel and when she got home she charged the battery of her cell phone and later she found out that she had 20 messages! (AN: Her cell phone got a low battery so she needs to charge it) All her messages came from her over-protective brother and some "I love you" messages by her dad.

She had a shower and arranged some of her things. She didn't go straight to bed, even though Touya advises her to, instead she opened her lap top and surfed the web. She didn't realize that because of the surfing and doing-some things-stuff, she didn't notice the time; it was already one o'clock in the morning! So she jumped into her bed and began to sleep soundlessly.

Because of her late-in-the-night-surfing-the-web thingy, she got late on meeting Tomoyo by her shop. Tomoyo's gonna help her find an appropriate apartment for her.

After hours and hours of finding a place, they finally managed to find one but the problem is she's got a room mate. Sakura didn't want this because she needs privacy, but then she realized that, that was the only available vacant apartment left, that was near the school she's gonna be attending so she had no choice but to say "_Yes_". But she's got one problem. She didn't know that her room mate was a guy! Now she's gonna be dead when Touya finds out about this.

------------------------**AFTER A WEEK!!**

After a week she had to move out of her hotel room and move in to her new apartment with her room mate. Her room mate already knows about this but he didn't know that his room mate wasn't a he, but a she! (AN: UH...do yah get it?")

Sakura's room mate saw her arrival so he helped the person that he thought was his "guy" room mate. When all her stuff was brought in, it's finally her turn to move in.

When she got in her room mate was bending in the corner, and when "she" stood up and faced Sakura, Sakura was surprised. That's the guy who helped me find my bracelet!' Sakura thought.

It was no other that Syaoran Li. He was surprised also but he snapped out of it and offered Sakura to sit down. So Sakura sat down still surprised but she's not jaw-dropped or anything, just confused.

"I thought my room mate was a woman!" she finally blurted out. "I thought that my room mate was a guy!" Syaoran blurted out too. "well, what's done is done. I just have to accept that my room mate's a guy." Sakura said looking away from Syaoran. "what's wrong with me?!" Syaoran asked, "It's just that my brother doesn't want me living with a guy with such a young age! He's kind of over protective." After what Sakura said, he just nodded and pointed the way to where Sakura will be sleeping. She nodded and went her way.

--------------------**AT SCHOOL!**

Syaoran just sat at his table watching Eriol as he move around the classroom asking them what's up. Since Eriol and Syaoran entered the room, the whispers, and giggling and mumbling of people never stopped! So he was asking around what they were talking about. But the people simply ignored him and went back on talking.

Tomoyo entered the room and all the people crowded around Tomoyo. You wouldn't understand what they're saying if you don't know what the topic is. Tomoyo simply shook her head and went to her desk. Then Eriol went up to her. "Tomoyo? What's happening? Why are they mumbling and whispering and stuff? What's up with them?" he asked. But again Tomoyo smiled and shook her head and sat down her desk like a true fair lady.

The bell rang and it was time for homeroom. The teacher entered and checked their attendance and the teacher announced that someone will be joining them. "So maybe that's what they were all talking about...a new student...and I bet that Daidouji knows who the person is." Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

And the person that entered was none other than, the famous Sakura Kinomoto. Everyone cheered! Sakura smiled her sweetest smile and she even looked prettier than before for Syaoran. Eriol wanted to fall for her but he vowed himself that the only girl in his life will be Tomoyo.

"Hey, Syaoran! No wonder they were talking about her this morning, she's damn famous man! She's like a model for 5 different magazines and other stuff! She's attended a talk show once and she was even prettier that I thought!" Eriol said above all the noise his classmates were doing.

So that's why I thought that she was familiar! I saw her in Oprah once!' Syaoran thought. He was very lucky to have a room mate like her.

-----------------------**AFTER SCHOOL!!!**

The stares from people at school didn't stop even though school was finished. Despite all this, she still smiled to everyone!

Tomoyo invited Sakura to go somewhere and ended up watching a romantic movie so she got home late but not that late, she still had time to watch other movies or surf the net.

When she got home, her eyes caught Syaoran. Syaoran seemed to be watching a TV show. Syaoran saw her and invited her to watch the show with him. "Hi. Do you want to watch this show with me?" he asked. When he was saying this he remembered the bet Syaoran and Eriol made a month ago which Eriol remembered which he told to Syaoran that morning.

------------------**_Flashback!_**

"Hey Syaoran. Remember our bet? C'mon you can do it! If you win I'll give my allowance for a whole 2 months! But if you can't do it! You'll have to do my assignments for 2 months, but in a shorter term your gonna be my slave!" Eriol said with much cheerfulness in his face. Syaoran nodded and kept quiet...

----------------**_End of Flashback!_**

Sakura didn't know that what Syaoran was watching was a scary movie and Syaoran didn't know that Sakura was scared of scary movies.

When Sakura finally sat down and looked at the TV screen she never thought that it was a scary movie, she only watched at the part were they were at school and everything, then after awhile the scary part is coming and she stiffened because for her it was already scary but for Syaoran, it's only the beginning.

Sakura tried her best not to let Syaoran notice that she was terrified of scary movies because he might think that she's a weakling. And that was all her brother's fault. This thought played around Sakura's mind.

After the movie, Sakura was kind of shaking. Syaoran asked her a hundred times if she was okay. When she was already in bed, she tossed and turned and did anything just to make herself fall asleep. But she can't because she feels like something is watching her, she also feels that the walls had eyes and was watching her that very moment.

She hated it then the door slowly creaked and Syaoran's head peeked inside. "Hey, Sakura...are you alright?" he asked once again just like he did a while ago. "Y-y-ye-ye-ss" she said slowly. "You don't sound like okay." And he finally entered the room revealing his muscular chest. He only wore shorts while sleeping!

He sat down the bed and held Sakura's hand. "What's wrong?" he asked Sakura. Sakura sat up her bed and finally spoke up. "Okay, the thing is, I don't like scary movies actually I hated scary movies. It's because of my brother when I was a kid. He had a sixth sense or something and he always told me about ghosts and monsters and everything. And he also once told me that my mom was watching over me. And that means that my mother's a ghost also. Even though I'm afraid of ghosts it's like that she's the only ghost I'm not afraid of and that's that." She said as if she was having a speech.

"Oh...I see..." he said looking down and he noticed from the corner of he's eye, Sakura had a tear drop down her cheek and she curled up and hugged her knees.

When he saw this he leaned over and suddenly hugged Sakura from behind. Sakura was surprised about this but she didn't mind because all she wanted was someone to hug right now. Note to self: thank Syaoran later' thought Sakura......

------------------------**END OF CHAPPIE!!!**

AN: Hi guys! I wish you'd forgive me because I deleted the first fic but don't worry I'll make the next chapter awesome for you guys! Please R&R!!! Thank you!!!!!!! Love yah lots!


End file.
